True Feelings 1
by doodie8806
Summary: Clark with the help of Chloe and Jimmy decides to act on his feelings for Lois and seduce her!But will Red-K and a love from the past hinder the romance! Review/Constructive comments welcomed!PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU CAN! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter#1 **_

(Summary Clark decides to do something about his feeling for Lois. But will Red-K hinder their romance.)

(Clark walks out of "The Daily Planet" after a long day of dealing with jimmy and Lois. He calls Chloe up to meet her at the Isis Foundation. On his way there Clark is thinking about how to deal with his new found love for a certain gorgeous long legged brunette.)

Clark :( Walking into "The Isis Foundation") Hey Chloe I'm glad you can see me. I know you're busy with your wedding and this place but I really can use a friend right now.

Chloe: (smiling) Clark you don't have to make an appointment with me to talk. If I recall you said we were not just friends, but family.

Clark: I'm glad you feel that way because then you will understand why I came to you. Lois has been driving me up the wall! I mean she is constantly on my case about everything. I don't know if I want to kiss her or choke her! (Eyes go wide realizing what he just said)

Chloe: (laughing) Did I just hear you correctly? You want to kiss Lois?

Clark; I said choke, choke her not kiss her! Chloe stop laughing!

Chloe: First off you can't lie to me Clark, I know you like the back of my hand. Second I'm laughing because you two are ridiculous! It's obvious that you have feelings for Lois Clark and have for a long time. You're just too afraid to admit them because all you ever knew was Lana. Denial was always your friend when it comes to my cousin.

Clark: AHHHH! I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this before for anyone. And off all people I had to fall for is Lois! I feel like karma's giving me a good Kick in the ass for being such an idiot staying with Lana way to long.

Chloe: well I suggest you make it right with my engagement party tonight. Tell Lois how you feel!

Clark: I want to but I don't know if she feels the same way or if she is over Oliver. I mean I have always been the brotherly type to her. Plus there's the whole being left behind because she don't not want to fall for a "Weekend Warrior" thing like with Ollie. (Sadly saying)

Chloe: OK let's get one thing straight, you and Ollie are two different people. Ollie let Lois because he was selfish and need a reason to be free. Ollie used saving the world as an excuse to leave because he was falling for my cousin. Something with the billionaire playboy didn't plan. He ran because he didn't know how to handle it. That's why when he came back and Lois had to be tied up to find out the truth that he was Green Arrow she didn't take him back. Once again not only did Ollie not trust her, but also was going to leave her again like some sloppy left over he can come back and visit, Just as her father did. You on the other hand would never intently break Lois heart and she knows that deep down if you left you would always come back!

Clark: But once she finds out about me she may feel the same way. I can't lose her. I love her! (Looking up with sad eyes)

Chloe: well do something about it. Looking at me with the puppy dog baby blues will not get you Lois so get off your butt and let's plan on how you're going to woo my cousin. And just to let you know be aggressive because one of the thing you guys do have in common is denial. But anything good is worth fighting for and my cuz is worth it! (Poking him)

Clark; you're right Chloe; I will fight for Lois and make her see we will be great together. I can't believe I just said I loved her out loud! (Smiling)

Chloe: and how does that make you feel (smirking)

Clark: like I can fly (smiling)

Chloe: Speaking of flying when are you planning on working on that I mean come on Clark get airborne already I told you with Bizarreo you have got to get on the flying ship.

Clark: I will just as soon as I get time.

Chloe: more like get over your fear of heights (Laughing)

Clark: (annoyed) Are you going to help me plan to seduce your hot cousin or not!

Chloe: Clark I didn't know you could bring out Kal so fast and on your own too. KINKY! (Laughing) tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter #2-**_

(Lois and Jimmy are at "The Daily Planet"; Jimmy is developing pictures for Lois and receives a call from Chloe informing him on Clark and the plan. They ask him to rile Lois nerves which he gladly does. Jimmy walks over to Lois while she works on a story with the developed pictures and sees her staring of into the space where Clark sits)

Jimmy: HEY LOIS!!!!!!!! (Laughing)

Lois: (Startled and Annoyed) Jeez OLSEN! Are you trying to give me a heart attack and die before your wedding to my cousin!

Jimmy: (Confused) No! And how will I be killed if I gave you a heart attack.

Lois: I 'am the daughter of a general and being a Lane means I would be determined enough to live just so I could kill you and get revenge!

Jimmy: (scared) OK OK sorry! Man talk about PMS(ing.)

(Lois punches Jimmy as he gives her the pictures and rubs his shoulder)

Lois: You little man are walking own thin ice with me and it's about time you gave me these damn photos, I have been waiting all day! I need them to go with my story which was supposed to be turned in early this morning. But farm boy disappeared to probably milk a cow or something and didn't proof my story! Then you never showed up so I ended up feeling the wrath of our boss "Super Bitch Extraordinaire "Tess. I swear she is Lex's "Mini –Me Fembot" to a tee.

Jimmy: Sorry I didn't know you were having such a bad day. I was with Chloe checking up on the hall for our engagement party tonight.

Lois: Did it really take the both of you to do that?! I swear sometimes you guys remind me of conjoined twins.

Jimmy: Whoa Ok! I get the sense that your little quirky attacks are not just aimed at me but CK also and since I'm here you're using me as an emotional punching bag.

Lois: Look, be a man! You are about to join my family so you might as well get used to this kind of treatment. This is not even the worst I can do. Once you walk down that aisle and marry my little cuz, I will spare no expense on your ass, so think of this as practice.

Jimmy: You just proved my point. Wow I can't believe it. I was right! You and Clark like each other! Chloe so owes me 20 bucks!

Lois: Chloe does not owe you anything because there is no me and Clark. I swear you get the silliest ideas. Now you have the rest of the bullpen right along with you. What is it with you people wanting me to jump Clark?

Jimmy: Well I wish you would jump him already because you are getting and this is according to Clark "more bitchy" everyday! And the bullpen agrees along with me because I'm right. You and CK got chemistry. You guys are alike in more ways than you want to believe and the main trait right now is denial.

Lois: (GRABBING Jimmy by the collar) OK OLSEN THAT IS IT! I DO NOT LOVE CLARK KENT OK SO JUST DROP THE DAMN SUBJECT! (Grabbing the attention of the entire bullpen including Tess and her special guess hiding in her office. Lois notices this and lets jimmy go.)

Jimmy: OMG! THIS IS AWESOME! I never said you **Loved **Clark but you liked him! This just keeps getting better and better!

Lois: Jimmy shut up! (Standing on her desk to address the bullpen) Since I have your attentions listen up! I DO NOT HAVE ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR CLARK KENT OK! DON'T THINK I DON'T HERE YOUR LITTLE RUMORS AND WHISPERS ABOUT US! SOME OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES WITH YOUR DIRTY LITTLE MINDS! (Glaring at her co-workers)

Jimmy: (Laughing his ass off on the ground) Maybe we would if you didn't have so much sexual tension with the guy. You can cut it with a meshed!

As Lois turns around to face Jimmy she sees non other than Clark and Chloe standing at the front doors of the bullpen where the elevators are. Clark has a smug look while Chloe face is red and puffy from trying to hold in her laughter to spare her cousins feelings. Lois jumps off the table gathers her things and runs to the stair well to get out of the building while everybody else is talking.

Tess: (smiling) that is enough people! Get back to work! This is a news paper not a soap opera. (Heads back into office)

(With Lois gone Chloe finally explodes.)

Chloe: THAT WAS HILAROUS! Did you see her face when she saw us!

Clark: I should be embarrassed for the way she was acting to an "US" (Laughing) but boy am I glad I seen this for myself. Is that how I really used to be toward her? (Chloe and Jimmy shake their heads)Well this is all the proof I need to go after Lois lane.

Chloe: Operation seduce Lois so far is a success. Let's finish planning for tonight!

(The trio sits at Clark's desk while void to the face that someone wants to derail their plot. Meanwhile in Tess office)…

Tess: see I told you I was right she does have feelings for him.

Person: (Angrily) so I see!

Tess: Well you should also see that my plan to make sure they stay apart can help the both of us instead of us bitching at one another like cats!

Person; (pissed) I see that too.

Tess: So what do you plan to do? LANA.

Lana: I plan to get Clark to express his true feelings. I know deep down inside he still loves me. Always has and I know that every time I decide to leave he will be waiting and pining for me because he is weak. I knew I could have him and Lex and I did. That slut Lois is just a pawn. He could never love her! He could never love anyone else but me because we are soul mates. So I will get Clark to express his true feeling and I know just how to do it. (Smiling evilly)

Tess; I'm impressed I can see why Lex was attracted to you. Underneath your "Little Angel and Victim" façade you are a cold heartless manipulative bitch. This could be the start of a new friend ship.

Lana: You know it. This is the start of a very wonderful friendship.

(Both women smiling)TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter#3**_

(At "The Daily Planet" in Tess Office….. she walks over to her desk to sit down and face Lana while looking in her drawer, making sure her tape recorder is one and places a touching hand on her gun before closing it.

Tess: Just how do you plan to make Clark come back to you?

Lana; (cryptically) I have my ways.

Tess: Well your ways better work because or both of our asses are going to be on the line! I need you to be prepared and sure about this. We need to distract that bitch Lois way from 33.1 projects. She is still investigating it when she on her own time. I mean her cousin is safe she should just let it go.

Lana; well that Lois Lane for you a down and dirty gal. (Rolls eyes) She does not have mush lady like class, but I guess it's not her fault after all. I mean she did grow up an army brat.

Tess: Seem like you have more in common with her than just wanting to bang Clark.

Lana: Hold on, I can relate to her only because she lost a parent and had someone in her life who was trying to make her what they wanted her to be. Just like Smallville did to me. I am in no shape or form Lois Lane and I never want to be.

Tess: well I think you should be. I mean she is tough, strong, and beautiful.

Lana :( angry) I did not come here to be insulted!

Tess: (smiling) I was only kidding. Lighten up!

Lana: I am lightening up. I just want to get my hands on Clark and away from her. I need to keep him distracted before he figures out that the body of the young lady I showed him at "Isis" was actually apart of 33.1 and that I was working on experimenting on her.

Tess: Nor do you want him to find out that you have funded your own little freak club and that's the real reason why you left him. To keep form finding out things. I mean you said yourself that he has a way of discovering the most intimate of details but keep his closed like Fort Adams.

Lana; (standing to leave) well I have just the thing to keep in distracted…. Me! (Leaves out the back door of Tess office)

Tess: I sure hope so. (As she turns off the tape recorder.)

(Meanwhile back in Smallville… Lois in the Talon Apartment on the phone with Lucy. )

Lois: I can't believe that I did that!

Lucy: well Lois You have always been impulsive. But your little outburst (snickering) just proved that YOU SO HAVE FEELINGS FOR A CERTAIN TALL, HANDSOME, SIX FOOT 4 BUILT AND SEXY, SHY FARMBOY!

Lois: I hate you Lucy. I really do! I have not had naughty thoughts about him for a day now and you had to go and point out certain things, so thanks a lot!

Lucy: Stop denying what you feel. I know what you feel too Lois. You many hide from everybody else but you can't hide from me or Chloe. Which I see why you are avoiding her?

Lois: I deny because he is so not my type. Second of all denial is my best friend! I can't afford to get into a relationship with Clark. He is one of the only true male friends I have and I won't mess up this friend ship. Then I 'am so not his type. He goes for sluts like Lana who plays on his emotions in the damsel in distress roll. I'm glad that bitch is gone (rolling eyes) because she played him like a fiddle for too long. It seems like he's gotten his balls back since she has left! He is usually not my type either, I like bad boys!

Lucy: Look at what dating jackass has gotten you, nothing but heart ache and drama! You are afraid to screw this up. You won't! The real reason why you are scared of dating Clark is that you are afraid that he will break down your walls and expose you for the softy you really are! NEWS FLASH he already has! You have to take a chance Lois because real love can be looking you in the face.

Lois: I know! But Lucy sometimes I 'am so self destructive I don't know left from right! It's just that since he has started working at the paper he has gotten all adult and sexy and confidence and has really thrown me off my ball game. Damn Him, I think he did it on purpose!

Lucy: Yeah, because he planned to make you fall in love with him! (Laughing)

Lois: I would put it past him. He will do anything to annoy me!

Lucy: Just think about it ok! Tell Chloe I love her and sorry that I can't make it to her party but midterms and a certain Bart Allen who used to love her is now loving me so her loss!

Lois: I am so glad that you have gotten yourself together. I am so proud! And I will think about your advice ok! I love you!

Lucy: Love you too Lois bye! (Both hang up phone as Lois gets ready for the party which is in two hours.)

(Meanwhile driving back to Smallville in Clark's truck, Chloe talks)

Chloe: OK so hears the plan one more time when we get home Clark you drop me off by my house and you and Jimmy go to the farm. (Jimmy in separate car following)I will get ready and tell Lois that Jimmy is picking us up. But instead Clark you will be as she will ride back to the high school with you alone. I will go down stairs early all will catch a ride with jimmy, who thanks you for letting him get ready at your house.

Clark: No problem, but why did you pick to have your party at the high school again.

Chloe: After all I did at that school it is the least that they can do to repay me for my time and effort. As editor I got more readers than the so called town paper "The Smallville Ledger". I so deserve a free party in the gym and food by a professional catered company so don't worry.

Clark: Won't it have sort of a prom and popularity feel to it! (smiling)

Chloe: Where I have my party should be the least of your concerns. Right now you should be revising the plan for tonight. Besides I won Prom Queen so it will be just like that again only with my king with me!

Clark: You're a good friend Chloe. Jimmy too. Giving up time for you just to help me, I kind of feel bad.

Chloe :( rolling eyes) don't! You did the same for me when I was going through a rough patch with Jimmy and Lois has finally warmed up to us getting married so this is awesome! I want you two happy! You both deserve it and her little outburst gave you the motivation you need to go ahead with our plan. Just remember to try to let Kal out a little with Lois you throw her off with confident Clark. Lois has this idea that she is a self destructive bomb waiting to happen which is why she is denying her love for you!

Clark: But that's what I love about her that she is so unpredictable and feisty. She is unlike anybody else I have ever met. Is this how it feels Chloe? To find that person who makes you complete. (Pulling up in front "The Talon"

Chloe: Yep! (Getting out of car) So operation Seduce Lois is a go!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter# 4

(Chloe walks into the apartment to find a frustrated Lois looking for something to wear)

Chloe: Whoa, looks like a WW3 went in here. Why did you decide to set off a nuclear bomb!

Lois: Now is not the time for one of your lame jokes Chloe. I need to find something to wear and fast. So be a good cuz and help me out!

Chloe: Slow down, we have an hour to get ready for the party.

Lois: You can't really think I'm going to show my face at your party after what happened today, all of our co- workers will be there. Especially after Smallville seeing that little performance, he'll either tease me to death or be so angry for me dissing him he won't want to look at me. I can't take either choice so I will just avoid all of it!

Chloe: (walking to Lois and pushing her angrily on the sofa) Oh No! You are going to that party if I have to drag you there myself. You whole me that after the way you embarrassed me at the first party with your drunken ass! I don't care if you stripped naked and ran through the planet, you will show your face. Although you being naked would have fulfilled Clark's little fantasy about you (Smiling as Lois rolls her eyes) But that's not the point, we are family. The only one we have is each other and damn it Lois you are a Lane. An army soldier so buck up and act like it. Since when do you care what people think anyway. Unless they were right and you do have feelings for Clark.

Lois: Please as if I would fall for a farm boy! I don't think so.

Chloe: (rolling eyes) Yeah I mean what is wrong for falling for tall, dark, handsome, really sweet and built like a "Ford Tough Truck" guy anyway.

Lois: First of all he drives a "Dodge Ram". Second, I 'am not blind ok! Third, I 'm not his type, and fourth we barely like each other.

Chloe: One, You like Clark a lot or you would have not had a meltdown at work today, Two I'm calling you on your denial which is really bullshit for you hiding your feelings away to protect yourself. You are not in the army anymore Lois and if you don't step up soon you will lose Clark because he will not wait forever, he shouldn't have too.

Lois: Wow way to cheer a girl up! Why do you always pick Smallville's side? I'm your cousin you know.

Chloe: Yes don't remind me that we are related with the stupid way you are acting right now. So get up and get dress this !!!!!!!!!!

(Chloe picked out a light power blue knee length strapless dress for Lois with sliver shoes and purse. While she wore a beige v-neck knee length dress with silver shoes and purse.)

(Meanwhile at the Kent Farm)

Jimmy: CK, Dude I am so nervous and excited at the same time! Is that even possible?

Clark: Well that seems to be the case since you are pacing the floor like a nervous high school girl waiting for her prom date. This by the way is what your engagement party is going to be! (Smiling)

Jimmy: HAHAHA! Very funny because according to bright eyes, you were the same way when Lois asked you to the prom. How could you ditch her for anorexic alien eyed Lana? She's not even that pretty.

Clark: at the time I felt like a freak and she accepted me. But now I see her for the lying whore she really is.

Jimmy: Yeah, how can she go between two best friends and how could you take her back? Every time you broke up she always found someone else!

Clark: Yeah I know but since I fell for Lois, I have "seen the light".

Jimmy: Well yeah I'm glad, so time to but plan in motion. (Walking out the door) good luck CK, because you are going to need it to break through the "Fort of Lane"

Clark: Don't I know it. But everything good in life is worth fighting for.

(Meanwhile at the Talon, Chloe gets the text from Jimmy that he is on his way over and to start the plan, Chloe smiles as she goes into the kitchen and picks up the glass of dark red wine)TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter # 5

(As Chloe comes out of the kitchen with 2 glasses of wine she sees Lois putting on the finishing touches of her Jewelry.)

Chloe: Lois I really thank you for warming up to the fact that Jimmy and I are going to be married.

Lois: Hey just because I have had bad luck in the prince charming department does not mean I have to stop you from enjoying your knight and shining armor, however geeky he is.(smiling)

Chloe: He can't be too much of a geek to make you explode the way you did today! (Smiling as Lois glares at her) What was that all about anyway?

Lois: Other than the fact that your future husband was about to get a can of whoop ass and be getting married in a wheel chair! Some honey moon that would have been!

Chloe: (angry) I think that you should be thanking jimmy for what he did! Everybody knows that you and Clark have more sexual tension than a caged monkey! You are such a brave soul elsewhere but when it comes to your heart you are just a coward!

Lois: That is enough! (Annoyed) I am sick of everybody saying things like that first you now Lucy and Jimmy. You all don't know the heart ache I have been through so excuse me if I am not native like you to fall for the first man who showed me a little attention!

Chloe: You're just jealous! Look at what playing the field has gotten you nowhere but being a miserable bitch! (She throws the wine in Lois face and all over her dress.)

Lois: what the hell did you do that for!?

Chloe: I did that because you hurt my feelings! You sometimes have no regard and think you can just say anything to me because I am your family! I love you I do but I just overall want to see you happy and you are what are preventing yourself from being that way!

(Tears well up in both their eyes)

Lois: You hurt my feelings to sometimes too. You keep throwing that your marriage in my face. Even Lucy has done that with Bart. I am truly happy for you now, but you also need to lay off. It goes both ways Chloe and I'm sorry.

Chloe: I'm sorry. I love you so much Lois and I just want you to be happy, but this self destructive system you have, I cannot watch you hurt yourself any longer by committing emotional suicide. So I will help you when you are ready. (Thinking to herself I already am) I'm going to go down stairs for a while. Are you still coming to the party?

Lois: Do you really need to ask? This is not the first big fight we have had and it would be the last! Soon we will be arguing about what baby names to pick out for you!

(Both girls hug and laugh as Chloe walks out the door and goes down stairs and outside to find Jimmy)

Jimmy: How did the plan go!

Chloe: It got a little out of hand and some true feelings came out but overall it worked! It also further lets me know we need to push this plan now more than ever!

Jimmy: well let's go because Clark called and is on his way.

Chloe: Perfect!

They both get in the car and drive off as Lois looks out the window to see them go)

Lois: Oh hell no! (Calling Chloe who picks up) I know you're pissed at me but come on!

Chloe: (amused and annoyed) Lois calm down, we will be back for you but someone has missed up a banner at the party!

Lois: If you would have just let me plan it you would not have this problem.

Chloe; No we would have had bigger ones!

Lois: Whatever! Ok! Will you be back to pick me up or not!?

Chloe: It does not make sense but someone is coming to get you so are you ready?

Lois: Yeah! (Now wearing now a red strap knee length dress with)

Chloe: Well 'I'll see you there bye! (Hanging up and turning off phone as she and jimmy laugh)

Lois: This is just great! I wonder who she is sending! (Saying to herself as a knock comes from the door. She opens to find the 6'4 farm boy who she is trying to avoid standing in her door way looking good wearing a maroon shirt with black slacks, looking at her up and down with a lust she has never seen sending chills down her spine. She swears she saw his eyes turn red for a second!)

Clark: (smirking as he notices that she is looking at him like she wants to jump him and run at the same time. He loves it.) Are you going to stand there gawking at me all day or are you going to let me in?!

Lois :( Thinking damn him and his smirking and new confidence) Please like I would do that! In your dreams Smallville! What are you doing here?

Clark: Other than the oblivious, I am here to pick you up!

Lois: WHAT! I mean cool whatever!

Clark: (Backing her into a wall and blocking her escape) what the matter Lois? I thought you could handle riding with me!

Lois: I COULD SO HANDLE RIDING YOU SMALLVILLE! AND DON'T YOU THINK ANYTHING ELSE! (PUTTING HER HAND OVER HER MOUTH REALISING HER MISTAKE)

Clark: I'm pretty sure you can RIDE ME fine Lois, but don't you think we should date first. (Smiling)

Lois: (Pushing him off her) don't let that little slip go to your head or already huge ego.(Slapping herself again for looking at this crotch when saying that) let's just go! (She rushes out the door as she says to herself) Chloe you are so busted and I will kill you. (Clark laughing at what she said and how she acted knowing the night would only get more interesting!)


	6. Chapter 6

Clois Truth #6

(The drive to Smallville High was awkward to say the least for Lois. It was like her and Clark totally switched Personalities. He would glance at her in a seductive way and she would feel like her could see right through her literally (although he could but she did not know that and he just liked throwing her off her game) while she would look out the window to hide her blush. They finally start to talk as Clark pulls up in the parking lot.)

Clark: You know I can't remember a time when you have been so quiet EVER! I don't like it. (Smirking)

Lois; I don't care what you like Smallville I just need time to think on new way to annoy you. (Rolling eyes)

Clark: Wow, (smiling) Lois I didn't know I was on your mind so much, although I shouldn't be surprised seeing how you basically told the entire planet that you want to have sex with me.

Lois: WHAT! Did you not hear me today or is getting memory loss 3 to 4 times out of the year another illness along with you needing a hearing aid!(Angry)

Clark: Lois I 'm just teasing you so chill out. This is how we usually play with each other so why is today different. You have been distance all day since work. This might lead one to believe that you love me after all!

Lois: The only thing I love about you right now is the fact that once we get inside you will be away from me for the rest of the night!

(She unbuckles her belt to open the door but Clark is already there holding out his hand)

Lois: All ways the boy scout uh Smallville.

Clark: Only for you Lois do I go the extra mile. (Smirking)

Lois: Of course you do otherwise I would have to kick your ass!

Clark: (annoyed and helping her out the car) can't you just say thank you? Would it be that bad for you to actually praise me once in awhile?

Lois: (Smiling and feeling in control again) then I would be just like the other Clark Kent worshipers in this town.

Clark: HA HA! You think you're so funny Lane but one of these days I will best you and be on top.

Lois: I will always be on top of you Smallvile there is no other place I ever want to be! I love the sensations I get from it. (Realizing what she said) Ok that did not come out right.

Clark: I think it came out perfect because now I know your favorite position (Smiling)

Lois :( blushing, angry and secretly turned on by confident Clark) let's just get inside.

As they walk inside the first person Lois sees is Jimmy and as he spots her with the look on his face he knows all hell is about to break lose for him and his girl)

Jimmy; Chloe, Lois has made it and looks like she has figured out our plan.

Chloe: Jimmy go and hide both of us don't have to be killed by my murderous cousin!

Jimmy: NO bright eyes, she will be my blood too now and I love you too much to sacrifice you to her. If we go down we go together because that is what you do in a marriage!

Chloe; Till death do us part.

Jimmy: and here comes our killer now!

Lois: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING SETTING ME UP WITH SMALLVILLE! WE ALMOST KILLED EACH OTHER ON THE WAY HERE!

Chloe: Lois clam down it was just that I thought we need alone time after our little quarrel and…

LOIS: and Bullshit, you have jumped on the Jimmy pushing me and Clark together bandwagon. You are my cousin you traitor! What is it with everybody and wanting me to jump Clark.

Oliver: (Behind Lois) UH because you do? I saw it even when we were together after the party with the Green Arrow {Lois Glares at him for the green part}I mean I know I was your boyfriend at the time but I felt that if I was not in the room you two would have went for a roll in the hay! Not very good sleeping that night for me! (Smiling)

Lois: I hate you so much words can't describe it!

Oliver; Denial is your best friend Lois it was with me and now with Clark. If you want to keep us off our game you should come up with a new strategy.

(Lois punches Oliver and Jimmy and walks off to the bar as she sees Clark coming her way!)

Clark: Can you guys make it any more oblivious that you are trying to fix us up!

Oliver; well Boy scout, strength is in numbers and with all of us working together we can break little Ms. Independent. I swear that Kelly Clarkson wrote that song just for Lois.

Chloe: well even though she is on to us the point is that Lois is extremely annoyed which means we are breaking her so we will finish what we have started!

Clark: Meaning its time for me to rock the dance floor with Lois.

Chloe: (smiling) Yep Mr. Smooth moves and it would help if you didn't but your size 12 feet on her size six shoes!

Clark: Is it just me or has your Lane side shined through. (Smirking)

Jimmy: I know she seems so….

Chloe: Finish that sentence jimmy and you will get no "Fun time tonight.

Oliver: Ouch camera boy!

(Everyone laughs)

Chloe: Clark just go already! (Annoyed)

(Clark walks away)

Oliver: I can't believe that he actually listened to our plan.

Jimmy; I'm glad he did because they were getting on my nerves!

Oliver; Well nothing can go wrong tonight right Chloe. Chloe!

(But Chloe does not answer as she sees Tess and Lana walk through the door and she points as both men turn around)

Oliver: Mercy! (Annoyed thinking about when he slept with her)

Jimmy: Lana! (In a scared voice)

Chloe: why do I get the feeling at the end of the night tables and glass will be broken, dresses will be ruined, Clark will be caring Lana off to Smallville Medical Center while Oliver is bailing Lois out of Jail. (She says as the two women walk her way)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter# 7

(At the Bar Lois has cup in hand)

Clark: are you trying to avoid me! (Smirking)

Lois: No! I'm trying to get drunk in piece! What do you want?

Clark: A Dance!

Lois: With whom!

Clark: (rolling eyes) Other than the oblivious urge I feel to get down with Oliver, I choose you instead!

Lois: You should really stick to drama because comedy is not your forte! (Smirking)

Clark: Lois it's just a dance! Unless you're afraid!

Lois: The only thing I'm afraid of is you stepping on my feet.

Clark: I promise I won't (Looking at her with the puppy eyes Lois melts)

Lois: FINE! But one dance and only because I don't want you to look like a complete fool because that is what you are without me!

Clark: Then let's go!

He pulls her to the dance floor and turns her back to him as the grind to the song CLOSER by Neyo, Meanwhile……………

Chloe: What do you guys think we should do? (In a panicked voice)

Jimmy: I don't know! You are friends with the girl!

Chloe: I UESD TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER TILL SHE DECIDED TO LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND HIGH AND DRY! NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHY THIS TRAMP IS HERE AND ABOUT TO RUIN MY SECOND ENGAGEMENT!

Oliver: You two are acting like a married couple already. Look just tell the bitch that you don't want her here.

Chloe: I can't be mean because I want to have good luck before my wedding day.

Oliver: Yeah because being kidnapped by a psycho was fate rewarding you for giving to charity.

Chloe: (rolling eyes) Look just help me keep her away from Lois and Clark for the night.

Jimmy: I'm willing to help by Lana is like a dog in heat when it comes to trying to get a man or at least Lois has told me so.

Chloe: My cousin told you that! WOW Bitter much Lo.

Oliver: Here they come, Chloe we will follow your lead.

(Just before Lana and Tess walk up Tess says)

Tess: looks like the watch hounds are on to us from the looks on their faces.

Lana: doesn't matter because once Clark sees me no one else will matter. Besides Chloe works for me and on top of that she is going to be nice because she does not want to ruin her chances at getting married. God knows she has needed a man for years since chasing Clark. She was smart to marry the first and the only man who has given her attention because not a lot did or at least who were smart.

Tess: So basically you're saying that if they past you up for her then they were stupid!

Lana: Exactly!

Tess: Can you be anymore shallow?

Lana: Say the women who fucked Lois Lane's leftovers. (As she waves to Oliver)

Tess: He good at what he does! Because it's not liked I screwed two best friends like you did with Lex and Clark. (Smiling)

Lana: Point Taken! I get it I'm in no position to talk.

(They arrive to Chloe's table)

Oliver: Mercy! (Fake smile) It's so good to see you.

Tess: Wish I can say I felt the same toward you Asshole!

(Chloe stepping in)

Chloe: LANA! (Acting surprised with fake smile which both other women return) What are you doing here?

Lana: Well you did send me an invite.

Chloe: Yeah it's just I didn't expect you to Um………

Lana: Show up! (Finishing Chloe's sentence)

Jimmy: That's an ! (As Chloe kicks him under table)

Lana: Yeah well I can understand you guys being a little disappointed in me after the way I dumped Clark, which I realize now was a huge mistake I will explain that to Clark so we can get back to where we were!

Jimmy: What makes you think CK will take you back? (Angry)

Lana: (Confidently) because he always does! Speaking of which where he is!

Jimmy: Dancing with Lois! (Smirking) You know Lana things have changed since you left!

Lana: Clarks love for me has not! (Smirking)

Tess: (Tapping Lana) I see the copy boy at dancing with the loud mouth Lois Lane.

Lana: Well that's nice (Rolling eyes) Clark took up a charity case!

Jimmy: The only case is you which are in your head for thinking you have any power over CK.

Lana: Just take a look at our history. (Smirking)

Oliver: I hope that Clark does not see you Lana.

Tess: No one asked you to talk!

Oliver: well I did bitch!

Lana: It's time to take matters into my own hands (She walks toward Clark)

Jimmy(Grabbing her) OH! No you don't!

Lana Kicks jimmy and he falls in to a table as Chloe runs to his side. Lois and Clark come over to see what is wrong.)

Lois: Jimmy are you ……… (ends sentence as she sees Lana

Lana: Hello Lois!

Before Lois can say anything Clark steps over her shoulder and say with a mean look

Clark: Lana! What the hell are you doing here! You don't belong here YOU SLUTTY BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- ok so here is another chapter then very soon will come the red-k and Kal will let everybody have it leaving Clark to clean up his mess! i also have a new fic i will start on. it is about "Instinctive Inhibitions" and will also involve red-k because their are not enough focs about it and that is my favorite Clark! Spolier for story-Maxima and Kal will rape / seduce Lois!

Chapter#8

(Lois stands there and smiles at Lana saying)

[Lois: Take that slut!

(Lana walks toward Lois as she prepares to hit her when she hears Clark calling her name…)

Clark: Lois Lois LOIS!

(Lois snaps out of (_**Daydream**_)

Lois: WHAT!

Clark: What is wrong with you? I went to get us some drinks and when I came back you were in lala land!

Lois nervous, angry) Nothing is wrong but (She sees Lana walking their way) I need ice so go!

Clark: But this is cold! (Whiney)

Lois: GO!

Clark: Fine! (He walks away as Lana appears)

Lana: You can't keep me away from him forever!

Lois: Your right I can't. But I'm going to do what Chloe and Clark won't!

Lana: (Annoyed) and what's that!

Lois: This *****! (She punches) Lana In the mouth blooding her face) that's for messing over Clark! (Before Lana can get stable she punches her again)I saw what you did! That's for hitting Jimmy and ruining my cousin's party.

(Jimmy, Chloe. Oliver and Tess run over to break up the two women as Clark comes back)

Chloe: Jimmy grabs Lois! (She holds Lana)

Jimmy: Hell No! One, Lois will not drop kick me for stopping her; two that ***** hit me _**HARD AND GOOD!**_

Clark: Lois what the hell is going on! Why are you hitting on this lady!

Lana: Clark! (crying)

Clark: (shocked) Lana!

Lana: CLARK! She hurt me for no reason and you're just standing there.

Clark; (Angry) Well what do you want me to do! It's not my job to protect you anymore. You made that decision when you left!

Lana: (whiney and crying) Clark I know I hurt you but I never thought you would be so cold as to turn your back on me. But what should I expect when you're sleeping with _**HER! **_(points to Lois)

Lois: Oh No! You hit jimmy so I hit you! Don't act like you're so innocent Lana!

Clark; First off I'm not sleeping with Lois, second (turns to Lois) I am disappointed in you! Two wrongs don't make a right. I liked you because I thought you were more mature then Lana but I guess I was wrong!

Lois: ARE YOU ****ING KIDDING ME! You don't have to explain your self to ***** comes to my cousins' party with intentions of portraying her best trait which is being a drama queen ***** supreme, hits her fiancé and comes at me and you take her side!!!!!!!(Punches Clark and hurts hand)

Clark: (angry) I am not taking anyone's side I just thought you would know better!(Trying to take her injured hand buts Lois pulls it away)

Lois: why am I not surprised that when she comes around you start acting like a little pussy *****! The minute she pulls out the waterworks you cave! But I should be used to it by now as seeing how you love damsels in distress anyway. And to actually think I thought you grown a pair of decent sized balls!

Clark: LOIS! I get you are mad but you have no right to judge me that way! I could call you a _******* **_for the way you talk to me sometimes but I don't because I have respect for you!

Lois:_** RESPECT! **_(Rage) You just called me a ***** and took your whore of an ex-girlfriend side over mine after I was there for you when you were heartbroken!

Lana: Hey who are you calling a whore!

Lois: Do you want to get hit again, because you are just asking to be knocked out!

Lana: You couldn't do it the first two tries so what makes you think it will work again!

Oliver: the third time is always a charm! (Walking toward Lana as Clark grabs her)

Tess: Can you be anymore a jackass!

Oliver: Can you be anymore a *****!  
Tess: Get over yourself! we slept together! it wasn't that good anyway  
(everyone in the group had a shocked look on their face)

Oliver: I can't tell! you kept comming back for seconds and thirds like the little lap dog you are!

Tess: you bastard!

Chole:Hey this is not the time! we already have enough drama! Ollie you should have known better.

Lois: Ollie were you that desperate for a piece of ass! You scooped to low standards!

Tess: He had to be he dated you. I think of my self as an upgrade!

Lois: Yep your an upgrade alright! Getting Ollie closer to an STD is a major jump in relationship status!

Clark: This is what I'm talking about Lois! Your temper! Ollie and Tes was none of your concern! And as for helping me that's what friends do! What do you want a box of cookies I told you thank you! Why should you care what I do or who I talk with anyway since you have no feelings for me!

Lois: (Tears welling up) Ollie is my friend  
and i have a right to be concerned. But your right! You can do what you want!

Clark: Lois wait I need to at least talk to her to find out why she left!

Lois: Clark I have one word on your needed closure _****** YOU Bastard**_! (Walks away)

Clark(angry) Lana are you ok!

Lana: Yeah!

Clark: Get cleaned up and well talk.

(Tess helps Lana to the restroom)

Lana: Well not the way I wanted to get him to myself but it worked! That ***** packs a mean punch!

Tess: I hope it was worth it!

Lana: (looking inside purse at secret weapon) It really was!

TBC- Evil laugh!!!!!!!!!!HA HA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter# 9

(Ollie puts Clark to one side while Chloe brings Lois to the other)

Lois: (upset, crying) I stand believe that son-of-a-*****. Dumping me for his ex slut. What does he see in her other then she is an easy piece of ass. I MEAN SHE ****ED HIS BEST FRIEND AND MARRIED HIM. How more of a dog whore ***** can you get. What the **** is wrong with me? I don't fall for so called"good guys" and now you see why. They are worst than the bad boys. At least with with them you already know what they are about.(sniffing)

Chloe: Lois clam down. I have never seen you cry over a guy before.

Lois:Yeah well there is a first and last time for anything. I am so stupid.

Chloe: you are not stupid Clark is an will always be. You will get over him i did.

Lois: i should have known that he was an idoit to let you get away. but your rihgt you don't deserve him and neither do i. i hope they are happy together.

Chloe: I want to say sorry for pushing the issue between you two. I only wanted you all to be as happy as me.

Lois: Don't you dare take the blame for this. You Jimmy and Ollie were sincere about my happiness. Clark was not!

Chloe: The night is young and so are we so lets forget them and celebrete my party.

Lois: OK I"m going to hit the bar. You comming?

Chloe: Yeah just give me a second.(She walks away in search of Lana, Tess and Clark)

MEANWHILE......

Ollie: Dude i knew you were stupid for your twig built ex of a whore Lana but this takes the cake.

Clark: Ollie back off! i'm already pissed that Lois dumped me in front of the whole party along with cursing me out!

Ollie: First of all she can't dump you because you guys are not dating. And after the stunt you just pulled i can tell you that your time to claim relationship has passed!(Smirking)

Clarkglaring) i would advise you to stop your little comedy rountie and stick to being a little spoiled rich male womanizer. And thats putting how i really feel nicely.

Ollie: Sorry just trying to lighten the mood. Don't get *****y with me because you made a mistake. You need to learn responsibility but thats something you wouldn't know anything about because if you did one, you wouldn't ahve tried to hide on the farm when people nedd your help and play house with twig *****. Two you wouln't have waited until Lana left for the bathroom to get your balls back. i guess she decided to throw you a bone.

(Clark getting angry and clenching fist as ollie smirks and walks away from him to the bar.)

Lana(walk up with Tess) Clark can we talk now?

Clark: Yeah lets get whatever you have to say over with so you can leave Smallville.

Lana: You don't mean that!

Chloe: He many not but i do. Get out nowor i will have you and Tess removed(comming up with the soliders that just arrived late but will guard her party as a gift from UNCLE SAM LANE WHO COULD NOT MAKE IT)

Tess: You wouldn't dare. Especally if you want back at the DP or want to keep your job at Isis.

Chloe: (Smirking) Ok Tess **** you along with the DP and Lana I quit. I want to see how sucessful you will be ithout me. You *****es can leave now!

Lana: Fine they walk out with her telling Clark she will wait outside for him.

Clark: Thank You Chole, i did not want to talk to her.

Chloe:Thank me for what Clark You're leaving too!

Clark: What why i'm your friend.

Chloe: A friend who i trusted to not break my cousins heart and betrayed me after i went againsts mt own families wishes just to help you pursue her. You know how Lois is about trust. She says she forgives me but i know that none of us will ever get her total respect again. I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!( POKING HIM, ANGRY)

Clark: I didn't mean too.........

Chloe: I don't care what you meant you did! GET OUT OR I WILL PUT YOU OUT MYSELF AND YOU KNOW I CAN.(holding purse with green kryptonite in it.

Clarkbackin toward exit sadly) Ok i'm sorry Chloe i never meant to her anyone i will leave.

Chloe: By the way this friendship is over. You had one final chance to choose people who love you over ones who don't but now i see where your loytalies lie. Don't come to my wedding and we will not have it in that **** whole you call a barn. You want to see my Lane side yoou got it(slams door in his face)

TBC RED K IN NEXT CHAPTER FINALLY (


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter # 10 CLOIS TRUTH

(Outside Gym)

Clark: ( saying to self)I can't believe that i just got put out of my best friends party, lost the woman i am starting to fall for and looked like a whimp in the process.

Tess: Im not surprised that Chloe went all Lane on us. I mean it is in her blood.( rolling eyes)

Lana: Yeah she can be a ***** but it just goes tonshow my plan worked and that Clark will never be a true man but always my little puppet i can string along. I always knew the truth i just went along with this little plan to show you that! (smiling)

Clark: (Walking up heard everything) Lana! is that what you think of me, you see me as your puppet!

Lana: Clark i just said that to Tess because she is blackmailing me to find out stuff on you. you know that i love you!

Tess: YOU LITTLE *****! I KNEW YOU WOULD THROW ANYONE UNDER THE BUS TO SAVE YOUR ASS BUT IT HAS NOT EVEN BEEN ONE DAY SINCE WE FORMED THIS PLAN!

Clark: Lana your days of lying to me are over! Why are you here?

Tess: (smirking) I can answer that! This will teach you never to cross me again!( Pulls tape recorder from purse) and presses play, Lana eyes gets big as Clark heres the whole conversation FROM DAILY PLANET!)

Clark: WHY? How could you do such things experminting on people with abilities!

Lana: I wanted power for my self! I was jea;ous of others and i wanted some plus i know that you are the only person who can truly take me down if you wanted too.

Tess: So basically she was going to **** you to keep you off balance!

Lana: You had a hand in this too since you are part owner!

Tess: You have no proof unlike me i have you on tape and a back up so you can destroy this all you like. By tomorrow night the byline of your demise will be Lois Lanes marking into superstardom in the writing world! think of this as payback for trying to scheme a luthor. Did you think Lex would let you get away with that. YOU REALLY ARE STUPID!(Laughing, until Lana rams her into the ground and Clark breaks them up with Tss winning because Lana cannot fight)(**** WHAT THEY TRIED TO PORTRAY IN BRIDE KUNG FU MY ASS)

Clark: I can't believe you. I wish i could say that Lex is responsible but the truth is that this is who you were all along and he just help push it along!

Lana: (crying) it goes to show why you don't need them. they'll  
never love like i do.

Clark: No all this shows me is that you ruin my life and every thing you touch turns to crap

Lana: Clark i left to help you become the man i always knew you could be. You would be nothing without me!

Clark: I am better because i am without you Lana(Distain in voice)

Lana: You will never love anyone the way you love me because i am all you know. You are to weak to try something new!

Clark: Your right i let my love for you guide my way and mess up my life but now im done. I don't want to see you look at you as long as i have breathe in my body ever!

Lana: You don't mean that!(Crying) I have no one i will be alone and so will you!

Clark: I would prefeir to be alone then with you. It makes me sick to my gut that i ever said such sweet words like love to you when you cant understand the meaning.

Tess: (smiling) I guess he told you!

Lana:NO !!!!! NO NO NO!! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT AND I WANT YOU! ( takes beer bottle and breaks it over Tess head knocking her out while Clark grabs her)

Clark: Lana what the hell? are you crazy?

Lana: for you YES! IF I CAN"Y HAVE YOU NO ONE WILL! SHE PULLS OUT GREEN-k and holds it to Clark as he weakens down in pain.

Clark: ( weak) lana stop please!

I will just as soon as i find out your true feelings! (PULLS OUT RED -K Class ring and puts it on his finger) throws green rock away)

Lana: Clark!

Kal: (eyes flash red) Call me KAL( Evil smirk) He grabs lana and kisses her hard)

Lana: Giggling) I knew you stilled loved me!

Kal: Oh Yeah you know i do! So you want to know my true feelings uh! Well lets go announce them to the world! he yanks  
her hard as they head back to the party.

TBC(i know i will piss a lot off with this cliffhanger but it will be worth the wait!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter # 11 CLOIS TRUTH

(Kal walks over to door and gives it a very hard kick sending the guards across the floor knocking them out. He and Lana walk hand in hand)

Chloe: (coming over) What the hell is going on?!(then she sees the ring on his finger) Oh No! Kal get out of here you don't want to do something stupid! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN IF I HAVE TOO! (BEFORE SHE CAN GET TP PURSE LAANA TAKES IT AND GIVES IT TO KAL WHO THROWS IT BEHIND THE DARK BLECHES!)

Kal: shut up you little motor mouth *****! Why should I listen to you anyway? You put me out your party, our friend ship is over so save the lecture, I already have a mom!(HE PUSHES CHLOE IN GROUND AND JIMMY AND OLLIE HELP HER UP)

Jimmy:CK dude (angry) not cool we tried to help you and you turn on us for she devil *****!

Kal: Don't you EVER call her out her name! You have to wonder why Chloe is even marrying you. It's so oblivious that you are just A REBOUND BECAUSE SHE WAS SO LAME SHE STILL CAN'T GET OVER ME! I MEAN YOU EVEN FOUND THE LETTER SHE KEPT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS EXPRESSING HER LOVE FOR ME!

Chloe: don't listen to him. I love you Jimmy (crying)

Jimmy: I know you do bright eyes and i said that i would never doubt you again and i won't!

Lana" oh such the happy couple. It's sicking!

KALSMILING)IT REALLY IS ( HE THROWS JIMMY INTO TABLE KNOCKING HIM OUT AND BLEEDING. HE SEES LOIS AT THE BAR GIVING HIM A LOOK LETTING HIM KNOW THAT SHE HAS SEEN EVERYTHING AS A GUYS STILL FLIRTS WITH HER. KAL AND LANA WALK OVER)

MEANWHILE

Chloe: Call 911 we need to get people to the hospital Ollie.

Ollie: yeah someone just found Mercy on the ground outside. So -this is how is on Red-k uh! Well is it wrong that i find it just a little refreshing. (smiling)

Chloe: Yes!(annoyed) Look you are the only one stable to find the rock. We need to get Clark back! Go look for it and follow him!

Ollie: Will do! Are you going to be ok watchtower?

Chloe: Yeah it's just my engagement party not my wedding!(if she only knew, but we do ha ha!)

(Back at bar a crowd is growing as Lana and Kal walk up to Lois Kal grabs the man flirting with Lois and throws him into the glass bar!  
Lois tries to help him but is stopped with Lois tugged by Kal)

Loispissed) who the hell do you two *******s think you are! Get the **** out of here now!

Kalsmirking sexy) Not a chance beautiful!

Lana: (angry) what the ****? I thought we were back and your making goo goo eyes at her!

Kal: Oh Lana please did you really think i would take you back? You are a dumb whore for thinking that! Everybody in Smallville has either had you or will have you! You are a slut and that's what sluts do! You are weak and can't be without a man! You are like a leftovers Sunday dinner on a Tuesday! NO BODY WANTS TO EAT IT BUT YOU'RE ALL THAT IS LEFT DUE TO HAVING NO FOOD IN THE HOUSE! YOU ARE UNWANTED ***** AND I ****ING HATE YOU YOU **** WHORE!(HE SLAPS HER)

LANA(BLEEDING FROM MOUTH) NO YOU LOVE ME! IM SORRY I HURT YOU!

KALPISSED) LOOK SLUTTYANA GO AWAY I SURE THERE IS SOME NEW RICH MAN YOU CAN **** AND STILL HIS MONEY THEN TRY TO MURDER HIM YOU DUMB *****! GET THE **** AWAY FROM ME! DON'T YOU HAVE MORE OF MY BEST FRIENDS TO **** THEN TRY TO MURDER!

LANA: I CAME BACK BECAUSE IM DYING! LEX DID IT TO ME WHEN HE FAKED MY PREGANCY!

KAL: WELL GOOD ****ING RIDANCE TO YA! THE WORLD WILL BE BETTER OF WITHOUT ANOTHER MUDEROUS ***** SO DIE ALREADY!

(Kal pulls a struggling Lois leaving Lana crying, through an already leaving and terrified crowd outside as he hears police sirens in the distance)

Lois: Clark i know that whatever is going on you always want to say those things but to want her to die even i know that is a little too harsh!

Kal (angry) WHY! (MAKING LOIS JUMP SCARED) IS THIS NOT WHAT YOU WANTED FOR ME TO FINALLY BE A MAN, AN ******* BECAUSE BECAUS THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT LOIS THAT KIND of MAN!

LOIS (CRYING) NO! I WANT MY SMALLVILLE BACK AND WHAT EVER LANA DID TO YOU YOU ARE DIFFERENT! I KNOW THE MAN I.......

KAL: THE MAN YOU WHAT FINISH IT SAY IT! SAY WAHT WE BOTH ALREADY KNOW THAT WE ARE IN LOVE! I KNOW THIS BECAUSE THIS DRUG I AM ON LEAVES ME NOT WANTING TO HELP ANYONE BUT MY SELF BUT I STILL FEEL THE NEED TO PLEASE YOU SO SAY IT!(SCREAMING , ANGRY, TURN ON!)

LOIS (BROKEN) I LOVE YOU!

(KAL KISSES HER HARD AS LOIS TRIES TO RESISTS BUT EVENTAULLY GIVES IN! SHE TRIES TO PULL UP FOR AIR BUT HE KISSES HER UNTILL SHE PASSES OUT, KAL LOOKS AT THE WOMAN IN HIS ARMS AND SAYS....

KAL: IT'S TIME TO MAKE THE WOMAN I LOVE MINE!

(HE SPEEDS OF TO MET AS THE POLICE ARRIVE) TBC 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS LEFT SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE THIS WAS THE CHAPTER I HAD THE MOST FUN TO WRITE AS EVERYONE WAS WAITING FOR THIS CLIMAX! I HOPE I DID NOT DISAPOINT YOU GUYS AND THHANKS FOR READING!

P.S. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS LONG TO HOLD YOU OVER TILL LATER TONIGHT BECAUSE I AM FINISHING THIS TO START ON MY OTHER 2 STORIES IN THE ADULT SECTION SO GO READ THEM AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter # 12

(AT SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER IN JIMMY;S ROOM)

OLLIE: I CAN;T BELIEVE THAT CLARK KNOCKED JIMMY AND OTHERS OUT COLD

CHLOE: I CAN (LOOKING AT HER KNOCKED OUT LOVER) THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO FIND HIM HE IS A DANGER TO LOIS WHILE ON RED -K!

(OFFICER COMES IN WITH LANA HANDCUFFED AND TESS ALSO)

LANA: THIS IS ******** UNHAND ME RIGHT NOW!

TESS: ME ALSO SHE ATTACKED ME SO WHY AM I GOING TO JAIL! BECSIDES NO ONE EVEN THOUGHT TO COME SEE IF I WAS OK AFTER SHE HIT ME WITH THE BEER BOTTLE!(LOOKING AT OLLIE)

OLLIE: WELL THAT JUST GOES TO SHOW YOU NO ONES GIVES A **** IF YOU ARE DEAD OR ALIVE!

OFFICER: HEY THAT IS ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU! MS. SULLIVAN I HAVE KNOW THE KENTS FOR A LONG TIME AND I NEVER THOUGHT THAT HE WAS CAPABLE OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS!

CHLOE: NORMALLY HE ISN'T BUT HE WAS DRUGGED AND THATS WHY I ASKED THAT THESE TWO WOMAN BE ARRSTED BECAUSE THEY ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR IT!

OFFICER: HOW DO YOU KNOW!

OLLIE: WELL WHN WE FINALLY FOUND MS. MERCER OUTSIDE SHE HAD A TAPE RECORDER! IF YOU LISTEN TO IT SHE RECORDERED THE PLANS FOR LANA TO HURT CLARK.

( THEY LISTEN AS THEY HERE THE CONVERSATATION IN THE BACK GROUND INCRIMATING LANA)

LANA: YOU ***** YOU RUINED MY LIFE!

OFFICER: YOU RUINED YOUR OWN! I REMEMBER YOUR FAMILY AND THEY WOULD BE DISAPOINTED TO SEE HOW YOU HAVE TURNED OUT MS. LANG. ( CALLS ANOTHER OFFICER TO TAKE HER TO JAIL)

TESS: SO YOU HAVE EVIDENCE THAT SHE WAS THE ONE TO HURT CLARK BUT WHY AM I STILL HERE(ANNOYED)

OLLIESMIRKING) YOU THINK YOU ARE SO UNTOUCHABLE BECAUSE YOU ARE AS OF RIGHT NOW UNOFFIALLY CARRING THE LUTHOR NAME. BUT IN YOUR LITTLE MOMENT OF REVENGE YOU ACCIDENTALLY PUSHED RECORD SO YOUR LITTLE CONVERSATATION WAS ALSO CAUGHT WITH YOU INCRIMATING YOUR SELF! (TESS HAS A FACE OF SHOCK AND ANGER) KARMAS A ***** JUST LIKE YOU! MAYBE THAT WHY YOU FIT SO WELL TOGETHER! (PLAYS TAPE)

OFFICER: THIS IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO BRING YOU IN ON CHARGES MS MERCER.

TESSRAGE) THIS IS ABSURED! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS OLIVER QUEEN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS AND BREAKING MY HEART!

OLLIE: UN UN MERCY! THOSE LITTLE THEATS OF YOUR CAN BE ADDED TO YOUR CHARGES!(smirking) MAYBE YOU AND LANG CAN SHARE A CELL!

OFFICER: I MIGHT JUST GRANT THAT REQUEST MR. QUEEN!(SAYS AS HE TAKES TESS OUT OF ROOM)

CHLOE: OLLIE YOUR ARE A DEVIL(SMILING)

OLLIESMIRKING) WELL I DO TRY!

CHLOE: YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT SHE MEANT BY "BREAKING HER HEART".

OLLIE: (ANNOYED) ALWAYS THE REPORTER UN WATCHTOWER! MAYBE LATER BUT RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO FIND A DOPED UP BOY SCOUT!

CHLOESEARCHING LAPTOP) I;M TRACING HIS CELL AS WE SPEAK AND IT IS COOMING UP TO THE OLD APARTMENT HE GOT WHEN HE WAS ON RED-K ANOTHER TIME AND WORKING FOR MORGAN EDGE!(SEEING OLLI'S LOOK) WILL EXPLAIN THAT ANOTHER TIME!

OLLIE: COOL! GIVE ME GREEN ROCK AND ADDRESS BACAUSE THE CHOPPER IS WAITING ON THE ROOF SO IT WOULD ONLY TAKE ME TWENTY MINUTES TO GET THERE!

CHLOE: GOOD THINKING AND GOOD LUCK BE CAREFUL!

OLLIELEAVING ROOM WORRIED) I WILL!

MEANWHILE IN MET...............

(Lois wakes up with a splitting headache due to lack of oxygen,on a leather couch in an apartment she does not recongize. She turns to see Kal looking at her with the same mix of determination and that scared her right before she blacked out)

Lois: (angry) What the Hell?! Where am I?!

Kal: You talk way to much. Maybe i should have appalied more pressure to you so you could be out a little longer!

Lois: You did this to me! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!

KAL: RELAX SWEET CHEEKS(WINKS) I WOULD HAVE NOT LET IT GO THAT FAR!(ANNOYED)

LOIS: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! aNYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED! YOU TALK AS IF YOU KNOW ME BEING ALIVE WAS A SUCH THING!

KAL: IT WAS! IF I WANTED TO HURT YOU OR LET YOU GET HURT I WOULD HAVE DONE IT ALREADY!

LOIS: SO THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU WENT PSYCHO AT MY COUSINS PARTY! YOU "KNEW" JUST HOW MUCH TO HURT PEOPLE! I'M NOT SO SUCH OF THAT BECAUSE RIGHT NOW YOU PUT SEVERAL PEOPLE IN THE HOSPITAL WITH A STRENGTH I KNOW DIDN'T COME FROM WORKING OFF THE FARM!( GETS UP TO LOOK OUT WINDOW) AND YOU GOT US TO MET. IN RECORD TIME BECSUE IT TAKES 3 HOURS AND IT WOULD ONLY BE 1 AND HALF HOUR THAT WE WOULD STILL BE ON THE ROAD! SO WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHERE IS THE FARMBOY I LOVE!

KAL(ANGRY) HE'S DRUGGED UP RIGHT NOW! I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WHOULD BE HAPPY WITH TONIGHTS PERFORMANCE! YOU ALWAYS WHINE ABOUT ME BEING A WHIMP SO I WENT INTO SOLIDER MODE LIKE YOUR USED TOO! THAT WHAT YOU SEE AS A "REAL MAN"

LOIS: NO ! YOU WENT STONE COLD CRAZY ON PEOPLE WHO DID YOU KNOW HARM! AS FOR A REAL MAN YOU WEREN'T THAT TONIGHT AT ALL! NICE OR MEAN! A REAL ADULT STANDS UP FOR HIMSELF IN A DIGINFIED WAY THAT HE SHOWS CLASS AND RESPECT!

KALRAGE, GETTING INTO LOIS PERSONAL SPACE AND BACKING HER INTO WALL) THERE IS JUST NO PLEASING YOU IS THERE! I DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED AND I STILL GET NO CREDIT! NO WONDER YOU CAN'T KEEP A MAN! AS FOR CLASS I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN STAND THERE AFTER YOU HIT LANA!

LOIS: THERES A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN SELF DEFENCE AND ASSHOLISM! BUT YOU WOULDN'T YOU!TO BUSY TRYING TO PROTECT THE PERSON WHO'S HURTING THE WOMAN YOU "CLAIM TO LOVE"(ROLLS EYES)

KAL: WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU!? TAKE YOU RIGHT HERE AND MAKE LOVE TO YOU FINE THEN THATS WHAT ILL DO!

(HE PUSHES HER ROUGHLY INTO THE WALL AND RIPS THE TOP OF HER DRESS, EXPOSING HER BRA AND STARTS PUTTING ROUGH KISSES AND PULLING HER UPPER BODY AS SHE TRIES TO GET AWAY!)

KAL: ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANT LOIS AN ASS WELL YOU GOT ONE! (KISSES HER ROUGHLY AS LOIS KNEES HIM IN THE BALLS AND RUNS TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM.)

LOIS: YOU THINK RAPING ME WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING! YOU MADE THINGS WORST!I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU WITHOUT SEEING HATE!

KAL(RAGING ANGRY) WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO SHOW ME YOUR LOVE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

LOISCRYING) JUST BE THE SMALLVILLE THAT I KNOW AND RESPECT!!!!!!!!!THE MAN THAT HAS A HEART FULL OF GOLD WITH THE MIND AND CONFIDENCE THAT GOES ALONG WITH IT! STOP TRYING TO PLEASE OTHERS AND JUST BE YOUR SELF! BECAUSE AT THE END OF THE DAY WHEN THEY ARE THROUGH USING YOU AS THEIR PUPPET, YOUR GOING TO BE LEFT ALONE AND YOU WILL HAVE TO LOOK AT YOUR FACE IN THE MIRROR AND DEAL WITH THE PERSON YOU HAVE BECOME! ALL I KNOW IS RIGHT NOW THE SIGHT OF YOU MAKES ME SICK YO MY STOMACH! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT YOU EVER!( TURNS TO LEAVE AS KAL GRABS HER)

KAL: DID YOU THINK I WOULD JUST LET YOU GO!

(JUST THEN OLLIS COMES IN)

OLLIE: CLARK STOP LET LOIS GO YOUR HURTING THE WOMAN YOU LOVE!

KAL: (STILL HOLDING LOIS ARM)SHE ISN;T GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL SHE UNDERSTANDS HOW MUCH I NEED HER! BESIDES YOUR JUST TRYING TO TAKE HER FROM ME BUT NO ONE WILL KEEP US APART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(KAL MOVE LOIS OUT OF THE WAY AS HE GRABS OLIVER BY THE NECK CHOCKING HIM. )

LOIS: CLARK STOP YOUR HURTING HIM. I ONLY LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!(CRYING)

(LOIS COMES AND TRIES TO STOP CLARK ONLY TO HAVE HIM PUSH HER INTO THE LIVING ROOM TABLE KNOCKING HER OUT! OLLIE PULLS ROCK OUT AND PUTS IT ON KAL WEAKEN CHEST TILL HE IS TIRED)

OLLIEBREATHING HEAVY) CLARK MAN ARE YOU BACK!(WORRIED)

CLARK(WEAK) OLLIE HELP ME!

OLLIE: NOT YET UNTIL I FEEL THE RED K IS OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM!

CLARK(WEAKLY)LOIS IS SHE OK!

OLLIE(SADLY SHE WILL PHYSICALLY BUT EMOTIONALLY SHE IS BROKEN BECAUSE OF YOU!

(CLARK SPARES ANOTHER LOOK AT LOIS BEFORE THE PAIN IS TO MUCH AND BLACKS OUT!TBC

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS CAHPTER WAS THE HARDEST TO WRITE! I KNOW ITS NOT HOW MOST

PEOPLE SEE THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO AND I LIKE BEING DIFFERENT FROM OTHERS SO I JUST

HOPE YOU ENJOY AND two chapters LEFT!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter # 13

Clark walks into the farmhouse and drops on the couch holding his head in his hands after a hectic day at the Daily Planet. It has been one month since his Red-k nervous breakdown and he has apologized to everyone he may have caused pain all of them saying they know the type of man he is and would never intently cause trouble. Lois is still avoiding and not speaking to him! Clark remembers being on red- k before but never went off like that. He asked Ollie to get a specialist who asks no question in return of being paid to check his blood. Come to find out their was slight meteor rock mixed with the class ring Lana had remade that makes him paranoid! He thinks of how Lois acts around him mow and he is ashamed of how he hurt all of his friends especially Lois. He tells her that it was not him and she says she understands but he sees something in her eyes that cuts like a knife through his heart, FEAR OF HIM AND OF BEING IN LOVE WITH HIM BECAUSE OF HOW HE HAS HURT HER. As each day goes on he feels the distance between the two of them growing bigger everyday and thinks eventually that the damage done may be forever stained on their relationship over all! So now he sits here doing what Lois used to call his "brooding time". He is so caught up in his thoughts that he does not hear Chloe and Oliver approach.

Ollie: what did I tell you Watchtower he is here brooding just like I said? What is it with you and overanalyzing dude?

Chloe: (smiling) you were right Ollie, pulling a Lana. 2.0 with my cousin this time. By the way leave the surfer talk to Bart. Ollie he pulls it off way better.

Ollie: Hey! (Smirking) I am more than just a playboy loving womanizer by day and a crime fighter by night. I have a very well rounded personality.

Clark: (annoyed) I swear I see Lois rubbing off on you two more and more every day.

Chloe: And how would you know what Lois is teaching us when she can't stand to be in the room with you more than a minute.

Clark: (sadly) I know! Did you guys come to tease me about the love of my life and how she hates me or is there a purpose to this little visit? (Sarcastically)

Ollie: seriously I know what it's like to be rejected by lane and it is not fun but dial down the bitch tone!

Clark: (annoyed) your one to talk especially after your little roll in the hay with the Luthor clone Tess. (Smiling) By the way what happened to your little jail bird girlfriend and how is she still running the planet from inside prison.

Chloe; He got you there Ollie! (Laughing)

Ollie :( annoyed) well both of our "killer ladies" have been sentenced to 5 years on conspiracy charges and has to give everything to charity. Lana of course was put into a Belle Reve for a mental relapse. She was not even stable enough to be around normal murders. That's how much of a freak she is.

Chloe: you can say that again. (Rolling eyes)

Clark: Wait so how is the new owner of the planet? Are our jobs in jeopardy? Will Lois be OK!?(Nervous)

Chloe: relax Clark everything is fine we are both looking at our new boss and I mean outside the hero club (pointing to Ollie)

Ollie: Always the naïve Boy Scout Clark! I brought the planet because the price was so low after the tainted stain the Luthor mane has on it! Hell I only paid 5 million and that's without taxes.

Chloe: (seeing dumb look on Clark's face) meaning he also brought Lana foundation for only half a million. She was desperate since she ran through her divorce money. When she comes out, well if she does with interest she'll have about 7 million if she's lucky. You are now looking at the head director of the center. (Pointing to herself)

Clark: that's great Chloe and thanks Ollie for saving a lot of jobs including mine.

Ollie: I couldn't like you and Sidekick get fucked out of money. You guys are all ways there for me and I owe you both like big time which is another reason why we are here.

Clark: AH!!! I knew it wasn't because you wanted an audience for what I think was supposed to be a standup comedian performance.

Ollie; HEY IN ANOTHER LIFE I COULD HAVE GAVE JIM CARREY A RUN FOR HIS MONEY! (ANNOYED)

Chloe: Yeah a run to his bank count of audiences you ran way!(smiling)

Ollie (annoyed) ha! Anyway we want to help you get Lois back.

Clark: (sad) didn't we already try that and look how it turned out.

Ollie (angry) so you're just going to give up! Lois is not worth fighting for.

Clark: that not what I mean. (Angry) Lois said she would come to me in her own time. I will respect her wishes.

Chloe: How that going Clark? You're doing such a bang up job with trying to get her attention every five minutes. Sometimes I wonder if I should keep a piece of Kryptonite to smack some sense into you with. (Annoyed)

Clark: Fine (angry) this was your idea so how do you suggest I fix it!

Chloe: well last time I let Ollie (he rolls eyes as she points to him) and Jimmy help handle to reigns and as much as I love him. He screws up a lot so this time I'm taking the lead and handling this with finesse.

Ollie: How do you plan to do that, Lois has been distance with us too.

Chloe: Nothing brings us girls together like a night out to bash men especially since I'm in a "vulnerable state" before my wedding. (taking out cell she calls Lois) hey cuz (fake crying) how's about a girls night out) TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Later that night was setting at a private table waiting for Chloe to show up. She was thinking about how much she has missed her farm boy this past mouth and how she wants to forgive him because she loves him and knows he was drugged. But she also found out it was the same drug they were infected with on Valentine's Day 2 years ago. It was then she started to question her feelings for the farm boy. The drug she knew showed people true feelings and what they really wanted. That scared her at the time so she tried to move on with Grant and then thought about reconnecting with Oliver. She tried to think that she went wild on Clark because she still was missing Ollie but the true was she was always attracted to him. What scared her the most was the passion that he felt for her. Just by looking in his eyes she could see the love and lust that he carried and kept bottled up inside. Just as she got the courage to take a chance with him, the evil she bitch he calls an ex came back and all hell broke loose. But what hurt the most was that he went back to being the scared little boy who was always in the presence of Lana. Then her friends went and took his side to hook them up and it blew up in their faces after she told them she had her reasons to take it slow with Clark as she still wanted to feel him out and now you see why. She should not be so distant with them but being around them only makes her think about him and the cycle they started when they came up with their little scheme. (Lois sees her cousin walk towards her with bloodshot eyes and wonders what is wrong. She puts all aside to help her family in what looks like a time of need right now.)

Lois: Chloe what is wrong? Has jimmy upset you, I'll kill him!(worried)

Chloe: Lois clam down! This is not about Jimmy this is about me and you and making my meddling right. We all sense that you don't trust us and I hate that feeling as we have been close for so long. I want our relationship back.

Lois :( hugging her) Honey, I know that I have been distance lately and that I still feel weird toward you. It is because you hurt me. I wanted you to trust my judgment and you didn't. I had my reason for waiting to tell Smallville how I felt. I know you all meant well but you made it worst.

Chloe: We never intended to hurt you we just wanted you happy.

Lois: I know but Chloe this distance between me and you has been building along time. I know that it is to protect others secrets but I feel that you take them over me your own blood all the time and it hurts.

Chloe: Lois I know and what you say is true and don't doubt that I love you but sometimes I have to in order to protect their secrets. I wish they would tell you and then it would not be so hard.

Lois: I understand but it would make me feel better if you sometimes gave me a reason why instead of always assuming that I understand.

Chloe: You're right. I will try to be more understanding of how you feel. I will be right back with our drinks and then we will get to some fun. I feel tonight will be the start in the right direction.

Chloe gets up to leave. Lois sets her head on the table and cries feeling better about getting her feeling out. She hears two glasses hit the table and says)

Lois: That was fast……… (As she lifts up) Chl….Clark! (Shocked) What are you doing here?

Clark: Trying to make things right with the woman I love (touching her face as she backs away)

Lois: (angry) this was another set up wasn't it? I thought I was getting through to you all I just want to be left alone if I can't get honesty!

Clark: (hating to lie but does not want to ruin her relationship with her cousin) I followed her here because I need to see you. It hurts me that I treated you so bad. I wish I can blame it on the drugs but it started way before Lana even injected me. I guess I still have some growing up to do. It kills me that I scare you and you flinch when I touch you. I want to show you how much I care.

Lois: (crying) I know you do! It hurts that you scare me too, but the damage has been done and I just don't know if we will ever get back to where we once was. The part that hurt me the most was the way you acted without the drugs. That protection you showed for her was aimed at me when it was me who need you at my side to be my man.

Clark: Lois (crying) Please do not say that give me a chance to prove myself to you again. You have my heart and no one else will ever get it. I will chase you and follow to the end of the earth to get you back.

Lois: You know what's sad. You say all this when if you just opened your eyes you would have seen you had me from the start and still do. My heart is will be your Clark. I will wait forever to be with you but right now you are nowhere near ready to understand what is between us. Because if you did you would have respected my wishes and left me alone instead of pulling another scheme. It makes you look desperate and weak; a trait that you would use on Lana and the biggest problems is that you feel you can come into a relationship treating me as you did her. I'm not Lana Clark and until you finally understand that we will never be.

Clark: Lois I love you!

Lois :( crying) I know but you need to love and expect yourself if you ever want to be with me. I need a man who is sure of himself and not a scared little boy. (She takes is hands in her face and kisses him passionately) I am willing to wait because you are a little slow on the uptake (they both have a real laugh in what has been a long time) I hope you savior and remember this kiss because it will be the first and last one you will get for a while.

Clark: I will do whatever it takes to get your trust back!

Lois: The first thing you can do is start by being my friend and respecting my wishes by leaving. (tries to get another kiss but Lois stops him) You got a long way to go to get me to open my heart again (smiling sadly)

(Clark nods and gets up as he sees Chloe coming with a happy look)

Clark what are you doing here? (Already knowing about the lie)

Clark: Making things right! I'll see you guys later (he walks off and leaves)

Chloe :( putting drinks down as Lois starts to bawl crying) Oh Lois are you sure you wanted to do this tonight. I could have come up with a better plan for you to talk to him but you said you wanted it to be on your terms.

Lois: I just miss him but I'm glad we did it. It just feels terrible I had to give him such a hard push in the right direction.

Chloe: Hey you did what you needed to do to get your man and this little scheme of mine will pay off trust me. How did you think I got Jimmy back from Kara!

Lois: Cuz you are a little sneaky bitch! (Laughing)

Chloe: well I learned from the best!

Lois: Do you think I should have told him I know he is the red and blue blur?

Chloe: Not if you wanted him to backlash from becoming the man you deserve and want. Also you needed to keep up your end of the bargain with our little talk earlier on the phone if you wanted me to help you. How did you find out about him anyway?

Lois: first of all I did keep my promise! I will try to not be so cold and mean to the ones I love and also to open up my heart more. As for finding out. It s kind of hard to stay knocked out when you're moving at 100 miles per second!

Chloe: That's true! Well I will start putting you first and you and Clark will do what you need to do and Jimmy and Ollie will mind their own business too. See no excuses just solutions because we all have something we can work on to make our little weird family stronger.

Lois ;( crying, smiling) Cheers to that! (the two cousins toast to what they hope will be a future of more trust and understanding as Chloe text message Clark telling him their planned worked and that Lois will keep her end of the deal two.)

A/N- Yes Chloe was playing both ends from the middle and she had both plans from Lois and Clark and made it into her own in order to get them to talk! There Might be a sequel but for now The END!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
